Imaging systems sometimes employ an intermediate transfer member that transfers layers of imaging material in a liquid carrier to a substrate or print medium. The intermediate transfer member includes a release layer that absorbs some of the liquid carrier and facilitates releasing of the layers of imaging material to the print medium, Existing release layers are subject to contamination over time which damages the physical, chemical and mechanical properties of the blanket, degrading effective image transfer.